Wireless sensing systems and biomedical implants usually have small sizes and require power to function. Highly efficient energy generation approaches are required to supply the system energy. Energy harvesting is an alternative approach compared to conventional battery-powered systems. In case of existing implantable systems, including retinal prosthesis, intraocular pressure monitoring, cochlear implants, subcutaneous glucose monitoring, micro-oxygenator and many others, they can benefit from scavenging energy from ambient sources to achieve minimal invasiveness and extend the system lifetime.
New methods and systems with high power transfer efficiency will assist in advancing technological needs and solving technological problems.